Raz po razie
by kancchan
Summary: Jak poradzić sobie z prywatną żałobą?


Zawsze pojawiał się o tej samej porze. Zegar wybijał dwunastą. Siadał możliwie jak najdalej, w cieniu. Milczał jak zaklęty, kontemplując bukiet kwiatów, który wcisnął do wazony dwa dni wcześniej, wykorzystując okazje, że nikt, jak mu się wydawało, nie patrzy. Czasem marszczył brwi, a czasem nos, unikając bliskiego spotkania ze swoim wyrzutem sumienia, ale nigdy nie odpływał. Czuwał, zachowując zimną krew, w każdej chwili gotowy na ewakuacje.

Czasem zachowywał się jak nie on. Zaciskał dłoń na kolanie, wbijające matowe, wyraźne zmęczone spojrzenie w przestrzeń pomiędzy szpitalnym łóżkiem a szafką na antybiotyki. Od czasu do czasu rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenie za ramię, w obawie, że ktoś w każdej chwili może przerwać cisze panującą w pomieszczeniu. Mamrotał coś pod nosem, wyrzucając z siebie słowa jak z karabinu maszynowego, ale nigdy nie wypowiadał ich wystarczająco głośno, tak ażeby można było je zrozumieć. Może nie chciał, żeby ktoś je przechwycił i wykorzystał, a może nie był sobą.

Wpadał w trans, lokując swoje myśli w zapomnianych otchłaniach podświadomości. Ciemnozielone oczy, zwyczajowo tętniące niezidentyfikowaną złośliwością, teraz jawiące się niczym działo sztuki pozbawione walorów artystycznych, był wyprane z życia. Puste, wyblakłe, jak u trupa. Nieprzymuszona aura psychopaty wyparowała pozostawiając po sobie zaledwie dystans do życia i zniekształcony cień rysujący się na ścianie. Podejrzewam dlaczego. Zawsze był zapobiegawczy, co wynikało częściowo z odporności na krzywdę, którą wyhodował sobie dawno temu, a częściowo z poczucia wyobcowania, które – podobnie jak odporności – zabłąkała się przed wieloma laty, nie chcąc opuścić metru siedemdziesiąt z kawałkiem. Chociaż niewykluczona, że on, przytłoczony przez szarość otaczającego go świata, nie cieszący się z nieunikniona zwycięstwa, nie chciał wygrać, poddając jej się bez reszty, czerpiąc siłę z destrukcyjnych skłonności każdego człowieka.

Ale dziś przeszedł samego siebie. Podszedł na palcach do łóżka, tak bezszelestnie jakby nie dotykał ciężkim butami wypolerowanej na błysk podłogi, i, pochylając się nad ciałem zmożonym przez bezwstydny, nieśmiertelny sen, dotknął spierzchniętymi wargami ich lodowatych, większych odpowiedniczek. Nie musnął, nie pocałował. Dotknął, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Dopiero po chwili, po dokładnym przejrzeniu się jego bladej cerze, można było dostrzec łzy, a potem jeszcze więcej łez, obejmujących jego twarz.

Ten widok zamroził mi krew w żyłach, produkując na skórze gęsią skórę. Otwierałem usta, ale nie potrafiłem udawać zrozumienia. Wiem, że cokolwiek bym powiedział, moje słowa nigdy do niego nie dotrą, zamknięte w nieskończoności, która nie należała do niego. Usiadawszy ukradkiem na łóżku, obok nieruchomych nóg, pogładziłem wilgotny policzek i zmierzwiłem wierzchem dłoni czarne, sięgające nieco za kark, skołtunione włosy, wyginając usta w karykaturze uśmiechu.

Och, jakbym chciał podarować mu ramię, w które mógłby się wypłakać do woli, nie przejmując się zaczerwienionymi oczami, ani makijażem, który widniał na jego twarzy — makijażem obojętność zdobionym przez sadystyczny uśmiech szaleńca.

Leniwe wlekące się minuty na tarczy wielkiego zegara potęgowały moją niemoc, wprawiając w ruch nadal tlące się w jego piersi, mimo że na w poły wymarłe, serce. W przypływu bezradności i skrajnej desperacji, przeszedłem samego siebie. Składając na jego skroni wyimaginowany pocałunek zapomniałem o oddychaniu.

Ostry pojedynczy pisk przeciął powietrze jak brzytwy, wywierając poruszenie na wygniecionej przez złość twarzy. Poruszył się gwałtownie, zamierając, gdy stan błogiego spokoju został zakłócony przez intruza. Dwóch intruzów. Jeden z nich, zaciskając boleśnie palce na wymarłym bicepsie, wyprowadził go z pomieszczenia, oferując plastikowy kubek wody.

Wtedy widziałem go po raz pierwszy.

Tokio spowite przez płaszcz ciemności, zasypiało. On nie potrafił. Wiercąc się na łóżku jakby pod wpływem niekontrolowanych drgawek, pozbywał się ostatnich nadziei, że paczka środków nasennych zadziała.

Preferowana przeze niego zbawienna cisza, z dnia na dzień przekształcając się w katorgę, teraz przytłaczała, wysyłając skupienie na zasłużone wakacje. Przewrócił się z prawego na lewy bok, wbijając spojrzenie w uchylone okno. Cienie rzucane przez rozłożyste gałęzie drzewa, rosnącego beztroska za furtką, roztaczały nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że jest obserwowany. Wiatr poruszający firanką, wpuszczał do małego pokoju na poddaszu niechcianą, bladą poświatę księżyca, która skutecznie utrudniała mu ponowne skosztowanie z łaskawości ramion Morfeusza. Otworzył oczy, przeganiając na dobre upragnione oderwanie od życia.

Wygramolił się z pościeli i poszedł do łazienki, wzdychając raz po raz. Wzdrygnął się, gdy jego uszy zostały zaatakowane przez kościelny dzwon, niosący się echem po uśpionych ulicach miasta.

Wtedy widziałem go po raz drugi.

Drżał delikatnie, nie odrywając wzroku od skamieniałej twarzy, skrytej w dębowej, ułożonej tuż przed ołtarzem trumnie, udekorowanej w białe lilie. Nachylił się trochę bardziej, dłonią gładzą irracjonalnie zimny policzek, aby dopuścić do lodowatej skóry odrobinkę zachowanego przez jego ciało ciepła, które nie mogły dostrzec do osoby, pogrążonej w żelaznym śnie.

Spierzchnięte wargi musnęły sine odpowiedniczki, zamykając je w delikatnym objęciu. Trwał tak przez chwile, skupiając na sobie zszokowane, wymowne spojrzenia otaczających go ludzi. Czuł je wszędzie. Na karku. Na szyi. We włosach. Na rękach i nogach.

Poluzował krawat opinający się na szyi i wydobył z siebie ciche westchnienie, przełamując ciężką cisze, która zapadła. Jego pocałunek nie spotkał się z aprobatą, nie został odwzajemniony. Otarł wyimaginowaną łzę z kącika oczu i wykrzywił usta w pochmurnym uśmiechu, zaciskając dłoń na białej róży. Jedynej w tym pomieszczeniu.

Położyłem dłoń na jego ramieniu, w ciszy kontemplując jego prywatną żałobę, która roztaczała wokół niego jeszcze większy dystans do życia. Nie byłem już tą samą osobą. Miałam wrażenie, że jakaś zabłąkana cząstka, która trzymała mnie przy życiu, oderwała się bezpowrotnie. Ta świadomość ukuła mnie boleśnie, obejmując lodowatym objęciem śmierci.

Ukląkłem obok niego na jednym kolanie i musnąłem opuszkami palców jego kredowobiałego policzka. Wbiłem spojrzenie w jego ciemnozielone, pozbawione czucia oczy. Niepokorne ogniki, szalejące w nich, napawały mnie lękiem. Myślałem, że mogę być tu zawsze, trzymając jego uczucia w zaciśniętej pięści. Koniuszkiem języka dotknąłem jego wyschniętych warg. Nie zareagował. Wstał, wyprostował się i wyszedł. Echo jego kroków odbijających się od kamiennej nawierzchni jeszcze długo niosło się po ścianach przedwojennej kaplicy.

Wtedy wiedziałem go po raz ostatni.


End file.
